


Diaper

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [542]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Comfort, Daddy Castiel, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: Can you write a fic where little dean refuses to get out if his diaper? (Daddy Cas/little ageplay dean) (non sexual though)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, no matter what. Please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via an ask (if you have a tumblr) or anonymous submit (if you don't). thanks

Dean had been shifting where he sat, eyes averting Cas’ as he played with his toys, and Cas had grown confused and curious.

“Dean? Dean, is something the matter?” Cas asked.

“No.” Dean said softly, still shifting around in his stop.

“Your facial expression is saying otherwise Dean.” Cas said.

Dean whined softly, and a flush went on his face.

“Is your diaper making you uncomfortable?” Cas asked.

“No!” Dean said, suddenly, before he moved away and started playing with some toy cars.

“Does it have to do with your diaper?” Cas asked, feeling that he was starting to grow closer to the answer he was looking for.

“…no….” Dean said softly, and with the wiggle that Dean gave, Cas knew that it was.

“We can take the diaper off Dean.”

“No!” Dean said, head shooting up to look at Cas. “No. Diaper…OK.”

“Dean, by the way you’re acting, your diaper is not OK.”

“No, Daddy! No takin’ off diaper!”

“Dean, what is going on with yo-” Cas stopped talking realizing what probably happened. “Did you use your diaper Dean?” Cas asked, voice understanding.

Dean flushed a deep red, and turned away, and that was enough of an answer for Cas.

“Dean, you have no reason to be embarrassed about using a diaper. It’s OK.”

“’M messy.” Dean murmured softly.

“It’s OK. Daddy can help change you. That’s what I’m here for, Dean.” Cas said, a soft smile on his face. “You are my little boy. And I don’t mind if you use your diaper.”

Dean looked back up at Cas, and Cas moved in, tapping into his Grace, and picking Dean up with ease.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, little one.” Cas said. “Afterwards, you can go out and play if you please.”

“Yes.” Dean said, and Cas smiled warmly.


End file.
